


[Podfic] Integral to Survival

by Piscaria



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek is in the cell for about ten minutes before the lone door opens and a new body is tossed in. The person hits the floor with a grunt, rolls, and stands as the door is clanging shut.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“That’s really not the way to treat a guest!”</i></p><p>This is a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/492796">Integral to Survival</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/asocialfauxpas">asocialfauxpas</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Integral to Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Integral to Survival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492796) by [asocialfauxpas (fuzzytomato)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/asocialfauxpas). 



**Stream It:**  


**Download It:**  
(Right-click and "save as"): [M4B](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/podfic/integral.m4b) | [MP3](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/podfic/integral.mp3).

|   
---|---


End file.
